


Cold Comfort

by Vita_Orlando



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bittersweet, Crossover, M/M, Prequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Takano finds himself unable to take his eyes of the striking, and irritating, man who has been writing at the cafe where he works part time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emie A. Eab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emie+A.+Eab).



> A bit of Takano/Usami smut, meant to fit in with canon. 
> 
> Takes place when Takano is in university, recovering from his breakdown, and Usami is in his early twenties, successful, but lonelier than ever since Hiroki, busy with his new lover and grad school, doesn't come around anymore.

Takano stared at the blond man over the top of his book. He was in that same spot, the table in the far corner he’d apparently staked out as his own since more than a week ago. Something about that guy pissed him off. Maybe it was just that Takano had a rather sour attitude towards spoiled, wealthy young men. Ever since mystery man had slid his little Italian confection of a car directly in front of the café, Takano had been in a foul mood.

Yet, he couldn’t take his eyes off the man. Of course, he was gorgeous, but that wasn’t why. Maybe it was his strikingly pale hair, it seemed almost silver. Albino? Maybe. The guy bothered something in the back of Takano’s brain; he could swear he’d seen him before, but he couldn’t place where or when. 

For the first time since settling to his work, the man looked up from his laptop screen and met Takano’s eyes. His gaze was closed and cool, and Takano felt his chest tighten. Whatever, this guy might act like a prince (and look like one), but he was just another person, right? Takano could compete well enough good looks and flashed a charming grin. The man’s mouth ticked up in a polite, answering smile that didn’t dare approach his distant eyes.

What was with this asshole, anyway? Takano decided the guy was definitely annoying, as was the strange desire he felt to force open the doors of that infernally calm expression. The chime signaled a newcomer, and Takano turned away to greet the incoming customer.

Glad to finally have a break, Takano leaned outside the café door and slipped a cigarette from his pack. Damn it. He fumbled through his pockets for his lighter, which seemed to have wandered off. He looked up to see slender, manicured fingers holding out a monogramed silver zippo.

“Thank you.” He brushed the blond’s hand as he returned it. It felt very cold. “I’m sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?” He asked.

A languid, elegant shrug. “You’ve probably seen pictures somewhere.” He took a drag off his cigarette and shaped his lips to deploy a perfect smoke ring. “Usami Akihiko.” He gave a not-quite bow.

“Oh.” Takano wished he’d said something less stupid, but he was very surprised. How could he have missed it? He’d read the man’s books repeatedly. “Right. Sorry. I’m Takano Masamune.” They smoked in silence for a long time. Takano realized he hadn’t even complimented the man’s work. “Usami-sensei, your books have meant a great deal to me. I always get the sense that maybe you share my particular brand of loneliness.”

Usami’s eyes softened and he smiled a little. It seemed like a sad smile, but genuine, at least. “I wonder if that’s why I write them.” He murmured, half to himself. Then he shook his head, and the distant, cool and charming persona was back. “Thank you very much, Takano-san.”

The man seemed as intriguing as his work. “Do you usually write in cafes?”

“Staying out of the way while the movers get me settled in my new place.” Another smoke ring. Takano wondered if the author’s perfect lips were adept at any other skills. Might be worth finding out. 

Takano had thought he was past trying to fuck his way out of his misery. Slowly but surely he was turning things around for himself. Still, just because he recognized that going to bed with anyone and everyone who caught his eye might not be quite healthy, that didn’t mean he’d committed to celibacy. Hell, hadn’t Yokozawa been after him for months to start dating again? Kept saying it would help.

“I’m almost done here.” He brushed a shimmering lock of hair from Usami’s face to tuck it behind his ear. He let his fingertips brush the author’s neck lightly as he pulled away. “Can I buy you a drink somewhere? Maybe dinner?”

Light eyes widened in surprised and met Takano’s before a deep chuckle rumbled in Usami’s throat and he shrugged again. “You don’t know how refreshing it is that you seem to be after my ass and not my fortune. But you don’t need to be silly about it. I’m buying.” 

Takano looked around the spare, modern restaurant. If this was the kind of place Usami normally ate, he thanked his lucky stars he’d gotten off the hook for footing the bill and that he wasn’t the sort to stake his masculinity on something so stupid. Contemporary French, actual French chef, more silverware than he’d actually ever seen at a place setting. It wasn’t just style either, the food was as good as it seemed like it should be in that kind of place. 

Their taste in literature overlapped well enough that conversation was easy. You could tell a lot about a person by what books they loved and why they loved them. Several courses and quite a few drinks later, a companionate silence slipped in, rooted between cracks of their conversation and grew.

Dinner finished, they walked side by side, waiting for Usami’s buzz to die down enough to drive. “Who broke your heart?” Usami asked. Takano barked a grim laugh. Of course someone who wrote about love and loneliness so well would see it.

A bitter smile peeled his mouth open. “High school. First love. He’s gone. Kicked me in the head. Engaged, now, apparently.”

“You’re still in love with him.” Not a question. 

“Do you think it’s worth starting something new? To try to move on?” Takano asked, serious.

“Never seems to work.” Usami, spoke like someone who tried, maybe was still trying, that tactic himself. And yet, the man didn’t seem bitter at all. Only sad. Resigned. Takano thought that might feel even worse than the self-destructive rage he’d managed to live in for most of the past year. What was there in that except for undistracted gloom?

Maybe spurred by the thought, the chemistry that had clearly been smoldering beneath their odd camaraderie flared to the fore, and Takano, set simmering in its wake pushed Usami Akihiko hard against a shadowed wall and kissed him. 

Usami registered Takano’s intention half a moment before he felt the cool scratch of brick through his coat and warm lips against his mouth. He pulled Takano closer, him and yielded his mouth to the skilled tongue that swept inside. Takano wove a hand into Usami’s hair and raked the other down his back. 

“Come on.” Usami pushed Takano firmly away and nodded towards a nearby hotel. 

Apparently that stylishly understated matte-white credit card Usami carried meant something, because a bare glimpse of it seemed to garner some star treatment. Or maybe it was the Usami name. For all he knew the guy owned the place. Or his family did. The Usami group was into fucking everything. 

The door closed behind them with a resonant thud. Usami continued in, and with detatched grace, deftly loosened the knot of his tie with one hand. Since he’d walked into the café this afternoon, Takano had been drawn in by Usami’s laconic charisma. That guy kept his cool no matter what, it seemed, poise honed like a weapon. 

Usami snaked the tie across his broad shoulders and let it fall forgotten. Takano watched, rapt, as the vest followed. The author’s violet eyes bored into him as he worked open shirt buttons to gradually reveal flawless skin near as white as the silk that had covered it.

He was a bit too thin for his frame, perhaps, but fashionably so. Undress suited Usami as well as his custom-tailored suit, and he seemed not embarrassed in the slightest. If anything, it seemed he’d retreated under an even deeper layer of ice. Takano was used to being far bolder than his partners, male or female, and Usami’s chill irritated him a bit. Especially when he felt the hot blood in his own cheeks. 

Usami’s obvious good breeding had, perhaps called up a familiar ache, but he was too refined. He had none of Ritsu’s charming uncertainty. Where did this guy get off being so fucking perfect anyway? A spark of anger broke his trance and Takano lunged, caging the other against the entry way wall.

“Heh.” Usami flashed a self-satisfied smirk and met his crashing kiss with a surge of his own. Takano plundered the author’s mouth until the lead slipped from his grasp and he found himself thoroughly explored, frigid hands skimming up under his shirt and raising gooseflesh in their wake.

“Gah! Your hands are fucking freezing.” Takano hissed against the pale column of Usami’s throat. The author must have liked that, because he moved to allow better access and clutched at Takano’s ass, over his pants, this time, to grind their hips together.

“You’d better warm me up, then.” Usami teased.

Takano gripped the author’s belt and the front of his pants and dragged him towards the bathroom. Very posh. A large bath, probably big enough for four, took over most of the room, but that thing would take forever to fill. He crossed instead to the shower, then paused. Goddamned fucking fancy fixtures. How the hell did this thing work?

Takano felt a shiver zing through his spine as Usami’s erection ground into his backside and the author’s honeyed baritone rumbled an amused, “Need some help?” against his ear. Usami reached out and pulled at the nozzle with a flick of his wrist and Takano took the brunt of a cold downpour that was quickly replaced by a very nice warmth.

“You are definitely going to pay for that.” He gritted. Takano turned, peeling away from Usami just long enough to face him. The guy was clinging nearly as tight as their sopping clothes. Takano shoved the author roughly against the wall and worked at the gathered bud of a nipple with tongue and teeth while he loosened the other man’s belt enough to shove slacks and underwear down his thighs together. 

“Mnmm.” Usami moaned and fingered his other nipple, head lolled back against the tile. Takano growled and bit hard, earning a strained gasp that made Takano’s arousal surge. He loved the debauched picture this man made beneath him and yet, the way he just rolled with everything was irritating. Takano tongued across Usami’s chest, simultaneously delighted and pissed off by the encouraging fingers threading through his hair, and gave the other nipple the same rough treatment.

“Fuck.” Usami muttered. “Aggressive, aren’t you?” He used his hold on Takano’s hair to drag him up for another fierce kiss before he dragged his teeth against Takano’s throat. Hot breath ghosted over Takano’s ear as Usami whispered in what might have been the goddamned sexiest bedroom voice Takano had ever heard. “That’s good. I like aggressive. I like you.” Usami cupped Takano’s crotch through soaked clothes. “Mmm. Nice. I definitely like this.” 

God, this guy was really shameless. And that voice. It wasn’t fucking fair. Takano pressed his hips forward to get more of Usami’s massaging palm and wishing he could will the damned waterlogged fabric to disintegrate. He slid a finger gently along the seam of Usami’s bare ass before he pushed the author down to his knees and struggled to free his cock from his soaked pants one-handed. 

The author’s eye widened in surprise for a moment and Takano felt high on the brief flash of trepidation he saw there. Without giving the other time to adjust he pulled Usami’s head close. “Shut up and suck.” He couldn’t even be properly annoyed at how quickly Usami’s gaze shifted to hungry amusement because half a second later, the blond slid warm lips all the way down to the base of his cock.

Takano closed his eyes and tried not to come completely undone as Usami swallowed hard. Fuck. He let his forehead fall against the cool tile as the author pulled back, tongue swirling everywhere, and then plunged forward again. He opened his eyes, only to find Usami’s intelligent, amused gazed locked to his face. The author’s face was flushed, and he could obviously barely breathe. 

Takano wasn’t sure if it was real aggression or just need that drove him to snap his hips forward. Usami was still looking at him, expression barely changed though he choked on Takano’s cock before he adjusted his head back further and relaxed. Takano, past caring, rocked his hips quicker. He fucked Usami’s mouth for an unfortunately few more moments before he the tingling surge of orgasm gathered and pumped hard into the author’s greedy mouth. Usami slipped free and licked his lips, a wicked glint flashing in his darkened eyes.


End file.
